The Hogwarts Four
by lalala777
Summary: Everyone's heard of the Golden Trio, but who else sticks together through thick and thin? When Hermione goes in for a job interview, certain people find out exactly how she'd answer this question... AD/MM Oneshot


Hey, guys! The idea for this story actually came to me when I was re-watching the first four movies. I, being the crazy stickler for details I am, noticed that whenever anything happens in which the staff become involved, it's _always_ Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape at the scene, or attacking people (in Barty Crouch's case). Just those three. _**Every. Single. Time.**_

So, it bugged me, and as it happens with all crappy writers (and good ones too, mind you) a plot formed and I wrote this one-shot. So, it's a pretty serious piece, but keep in mind a part of me is mocking this little occurrence, because I'm like that.

**Warning: **If you have incredibly strict religious views, don't read this. I, in no way, claim to know exactly what happens after we die, so I don't want flames of that nature.

Disclaimer: I'll never own something as cool as Harry Potter, and I accept this. _(Sort of)_

**The Hogwarts Four**

Hermione Granger woke to the sound of her beeping alarm clock. Realizing what day it was -the day she had been waiting for since two weeks ago- she jumped out of bed, running for the shower.

She had gotten an owl half a month ago from Hogwarts; they were searching for a new Charms professor, and even though she was barely out of school, she was the most qualified person they could find.

As soon as the Golden Trio had graduated Hogwarts, Ron had gone on a long trip abroad, claiming he needed time after the war. Harry was immediately accepted as a apprentice to one of the best DADA experts in the world, and was studying harder than ever to become a master; he still wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to end up as. The Boy-Who-Lived and the brightest witch of the age had bought a small cottage off the edge of the town where Harry studied, but it seemed both were hardly there. Hermione had gone on to master in both Transfiguration and Charms, setting the record for the fastest double mastery in two hundred and thirty-five years, automatically putting her in high demand. But when Hermione had gotten an owl personally from Albus Dumbledore, requesting her to fill the open position left by a retiring Filius Flitwick, she had immediately dropped all other job offers and owled back with a meeting time for the interview. Dumbledore had replied and confirmed, but added a personal note saying he was certain she'd have no competition.

She had owled Ron right away, and he actually _called_ her on his new phone, offering congratulations and bragging, Ron-style, about his ability to use muggle technology. He had also mentioned a visit to their little Scottish cottage, which made Hermione elated. They hadn't seen each other in three years!

Telling Harry had been much more personable; as soon as he heard the news, he had hugged her tightly. Then they went and had a nice dinner in London, in which he had stressed to her how wonderful it was that he was on good terms with Dumbledore, so he'd be able to visit all the time. 'I'll even let you demonstrate charms on me,' he had offered affectionately, and she had laughed.

A groggy "'Mione?" brought her out of her train of thought; she had already dressed in her nice robes and grabbed her purse. She was halfway out the door when her housemate reminded her of something quite important.

"It's only six-fifteen in the morning..."

HPHPHP

She had enjoyed a small breakfast with Harry, then they had sat down in the living room and talked for a while. It was nice; with both their crazy schedules, she hadn't held a real conversation with him since last week.

Now it was ten-forty, twenty minutes before her appointment, and she was walking up the long path to the school.

"Oi! 'ermione! Is tha you?"

Hermione turned, startled at the familiar voice. "Hagrid! It's wonderful to see you!"

By then, he had reached her. "Same 'ere, 'ermione. What are ya doin around these parts?"

Hermione grinned and began walking with him. "Professor Dumbledore didn't tell you? He sent me an owl, wants me for an interview for Professor Flitwick's position."

"Wha? No one tells me anything!" Hagrid exclaimed, wrapping a heavy arm around her shoulders. "Lemme tell you a secret, eh? I'm pretty sure you're the last one, and 'ermione, I saw the rest o' them. You don't have anything to fret about," he said conspiratorially. The half-giant let the message sink in, then patted the young woman on the back. "See ya 'round, 'ermione!"

"Bye, Hagrid!" Hermione waved cheerfully, a bit more relaxed. Hagrid had been here a while, surely he'd know who'd get the job and who wouldn't.

When she looked up again, she doubled back in surprise. She hadn't realized Hagrid had walked her all the way up to the castle! She entered the courtyard cautiously; even though the war was over -and it was midday in the summer- she still wanted to be careful.

"You must be lucky, Miss Granger. Our dearest groundkeeper has not taken the time to walk any other... _applicants_ to the castle."

Hermione looked to her right, only to meet the black eyes of Hogwarts Potions Master. She took a deep breath; she had promised herself that, if she ran into this man, she'd stick up for herself. "It's Hermione, Professor," she said confidently.

His eyebrows went up; he looked marginally surprised. Well, as surprised as a person like Snape could get. "Well then, _Hermione_," he began silkily. "I suppose it is professional courtesy to extend to you the same rights. You may call me Severus." He paused. "Now, the Headmaster is waiting."

Hermione nodded, slightly proud of herself. "One down, two to go," she whispered.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked.

"Nothing," the brunette replied quickly.

There was silence the rest of the journey, which gave Hermione the opportunity to admire the school that had become such a home to her for seven years. When they reached the headmaster's office, Snape murmured the password to the gargoyle, which had immediately let them pass.

Hermione had been in this office a maximum of probably twenty times in all her years at Hogwarts. Harry had been there much more; he had always been close to Dumbledore. Ron had barely been up there at all, same as most students. Hermione, having the skill to easily see through people, knew the old wizard was a private man, however good his facade of outgoing, nothing-to-hide jolliness was.

They barely paused outside the door, Dumbledore immediately calling them in. He instantly commented on how punctual she was, standing and taking her hand. He led her over to a sitting area she hadn't even known was there, Severus bringing up the rear. There was a couch and two chairs, Hermione and Severus taking up the chairs while Dumbledore claimed one side of the couch.

"Most other interviews were conducted over a desk, Miss Granger, but we assumed that we've all been through so much together, it would make much more sense to do this."

Hermione grinned at the familiar Scottish lilt. "Professor McGonagall," she greeted.

A smile flitted across the elder woman's face as she sat next to Dumbledore. "It's Minerva, dear."

"You can call me Hermione, Minerva," the young woman offered.

"Albus-Hermione, Hermione-Albus," Severus introduced impatiently. The Headmaster and the brunette grinned at each other. "Down to business," the Potions Master ordered.

Hermione immediately reached for her bag. "I have my credentials..." she began.

"We have already examined everything, my dear," Albus interrupted smoothly, chuckling at Hermione's confused expression. "We tend to keep an eye on our better students," he explained. "And being the brightest witch of your age, not to mention the teachers' favorite-" Minerva looked down and Severus, to Hermione's astonishment, actually went a bit red- "you are, pardon my vulgar metaphor, quite a catch, Hermione. You were also a key component in the defeat of Voldemort, which only makes you more valuable, and a target for stray Deatheaters. Severus has been forced to 'take action' with a few."

Hermione turned to glance at Severus, filing in the bit of information in order to question him later.

Minerva looked up. "Congratulations, by the way, with your double mastery," she commented. "An ardent student after my own heart." Hermione thanked her.

There was a short silence, which was broken by Snape. "What Albus has been trying to get around to, Hermione, is that we are prepared to offer you the position right now."

Hermione looked at the Headmaster in shock. "W-What?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "You are the most qualified."

The young woman abruptly stood. "Sorry. It's just _the Hogwarts staff_. Better position than the Minister of Magic! And then... you three..."

Minerva looked amused. "What about us?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, this will sound sort of stupid..."

"I say the most ridiculous things all the time, my dear girl. Go for it," Albus encouraged.

"Well, you know how everyone called Harry, Ron, and me the Golden Trio?" They nodded. "I always thought, if we're the Golden Trio, then McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore make the Hogwarts Three."

Minerva still was slightly amused, but now she was interested. "What makes us different from the rest of the staff?"

"It's always you three in charge. You're always together, and collaborating, and always at the right place, at _exactly_ the same time. When Cedric Diggory died, at meetings, in the halls, during the trouble with the Chamber of Secrets, with the Order... And just like Ron and me, everyone was always saying you two were in-" she shut up, realizing what she was saying. She slowly lowered her finger from pointing at Minerva and Albus.

She blushed bright red, looking down at her lap. A wand, specifically Dumbledore's, tapped her on the chin, forcing her to look up into his smiling face. He laughed at her wary expression and waved his wand over Minerva's hands, Hermione watching in awe as a beautiful diamond ring appeared.

"They weren't too far off, were they?" Minerva smiled at the girl.

Hermione took the elder lady's hand in her own. "It's beautiful," she murmured.

"Yes, well, I have always prided myself in my ability to pick out women's jewelry," Albus cut in, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

Hermione laughed, then her smile slowly faded. "But still, I don't know if I'd be good enough."

"Contrariwise, my dear, you have always been a candidate for this position," Dumbledore began. "Think of all the tragedies that have taken place here; you were always first to comfort, then to mourn yourself. You put other's needs before your own, which is one of the three things most sought after in this position."

Another is doing what is right, no matter what everyone else thinks," Minerva said softly. "And I seem to remember a certain third year bringing me a broom, worried about her best friend's safety. I also remember the same third year not being talked to for the next few weeks _by_ the same best friend."

The married couple looked expectantly to Severus, who sighed and began to speak. "Knowledge," he said shortly. "Anyone who can brew a Polyjuice Potion in their second year is exceptionally intelligent, however idiotic her friends are." Hermione rolled her eyes; you really couldn't get a straight compliment from this guy.

"And I believe it wasn't just us three at Mr. Diggory's death," Minerva added. "If it had not been for your perceptiveness, Hermione, Harry would be dead and Voldemort might've won."

_*Flashback*_

_Professor McGonagall stood by the Headmaster's crouched body, leaning down and trying her best to comfort the howling man who knelt by his dead son. She knew, though, that there was no real comfort for the parent of a dead child; after all, she had been through many family deaths. Severus had come to stand beside her, realizing too there was no other real help they could provide. The young man placed a hand on the small of his colleague's back, but, as always, made sure it was unseen by the crowd of people around them. _

"_Professor?"_

_Minerva turned to see Hermione Granger behind her, wringing her hands nervously and determinedly not looking at the body of the boy who she might not have been close to, but could certainly count as a friend. She cleared her throat. "Yes, Miss Granger?" She asked, frowning at the hoarseness of her voice. She was someone her students would look to; she couldn't cry._

"_I know it's…" She gulped. "Professor, Harry was just carted off by Professor Moody, and I don't trust him."_

_Minerva sharply turned to the girl. She had, over time, learned not to doubt Hermione, but still… "Miss Granger, are you serious? Or is this some petty concern? As you can see, we have enough on our hands at the moment."_

_Hermione seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then moved to resolutely grip Minerva's wrist. The professor was shocked._

"_Harry traveled by Portkey to get to wherever he just went, and who set up the trophy? Professor Moody. And that stuff he drinks? It's Polyjuice Potion, Professor McGonagall."_

_That caught Severus' attention. "Are you absolutely sure, Miss Granger."_

"_Positive, Professor Snape," she answered confidently. "Trust me, I'd know."_

_Minerva immediately leaned over and pulled Albus up. "Harry's in danger," she whispered. The Headmaster straightened._

"_Where is he?" He asked urgently. Somehow, the three most intelligent people at Hogwarts turned to the fourteen year old girl for the answer._

"_The Defense Against the Dark Arts back room. Behind the office." Getting curious looks, she blushed. "Harry says that's where he spends all his time," she lied. It was obvious to the three professors, but none of them pushed it. _

_They ran out of the view of the stands, then Dumbledore grabbed Minerva and Severus and apparated. _

_Fudge ran up to Hermione, huffing and puffing. "Where did they go?" he asked frantically, shaking her hard by the shoulders. "Why did they leave?"_

_Luckily, Hermione was saved by the arrival of the Weasley twins, who each silently grabbed one of her hands and led her to the rest of the Weasley clan, staring menacingly at the Minister as if daring him to come after their surrogate sister._

_Hermione just smiled._

_*End Flashback*_

"I was always curious," Severus began, "how _did _you know where Potter and Crouch were?"

"Truthfully?" They nodded. "Ron had the Marauder's Map with him, and I gave it a quick once over."

Minerva crinkled her brow. "I thought we got rid of that thing!" she exclaimed.

"Fred and George found it in their first year," Hermione replied. There was a brief silence, almost for the jokester they had lost years before, then-

"I'll do it."

Dumbledore clapped once, and Minerva reached across to take her hand. And Hermione could've sworn a smile flitted across the Potions Master's face.

"Wonderful!" Albus exclaimed. "Now, my dear, we'll have to get you situated in some rooms."

"And I know the perfect quarters," Minerva added. "They're close to mine, and I am sure Hogwarts wouldn't mind building a passage that intercepts mine."

"It leads to my office," Albus began.

"-and the kitchens," Severus interrupted amusedly.

"Well, that's always important," Hermione laughed. "Good thing Ron never found those."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley always did have quite the appetite," Professor McGonagall commented. "Come, dear, we'll leave these men alone and I'll show you to your rooms."

The four stood, the women to leave and the men out of politeness. "Before you two leave, my dear, the Ministry wants to meet the new professor, so they've _invited_ us to a ball next week."

"Which really means we're required to go," Hermione deduced.

"That is correct," Dumbledore nodded. "I shall, of course, go with Minerva. Severus, you should take Hermione."

"Very well," Severus replied.

"You know we aren't actually going to... you know," Hermione stammered. Snape raised an eyebrow. "Well, no offense, Severus, but I'll always see you as more of a protective older brother," she said shyly.

"Yes, but no harm in causing a stir," Albus said, laying a hand on Minerva's shoulder. "They've been wondering about Minerva and I since her school years."

Hermione looked shocked. "You two weren't... _involved_ then, were you?"

Minerva blushed, and Albus winked at her. "What they don't know cannot hurt them," he quipped. Hermione shook her head, bemused.

"I always thought three was overrated," Snape said softly, and Hermione unthinkingly threw her arms around him. He stiffened at first, then cautiously returned the hug.

"Ah yes, this will be interesting," Dumbledore told his second-in-command, who smiled at the younger people in front of them.

A week later, the four made an impressive entry at the Ministry ball, and gossip raged about the young defeater of Voldemort who was leaning on the arm of Severus Snape. The Hogwarts staff was well picked, and many believed, hypothetically of course, that if a battle ever happened between the Ministry and Hogwarts, Hogwarts would most definitely win. After all, they had the most powerful witch and wizard of the age in charge. Also, among all their other assets, they just gained the brightest witch of this generation, the same one that the Ministry had been trying to recruit since she graduated. Not to mention that with Hermione Granger, they only reaffirmed their alliance with Harry Potter himself and all his supporters.

Wearing a sweeping, silk red gown, Hermione looked beautiful. Severus hovered over her the entire night, and many young men deduced he was a jealous lover. Hearing this, Severus blanched and Hermione burst into hysterical laughter, while years of being teachers, and in Minerva's case, emotionless, helped the other two to only smile.

They fought their way through many Ministry officials -in Severus' point of view, dunderheads- and finally reached Kingsley and Arthur Weasley and were able to relax a bit.

At two in the morning, they flooed through the Headmaster's office, Hermione collapsing onto Albus' couch.

"I wonder how she'll react when she knows this is the first of many," Dumbledore commented amusedly, and a half-conscious Hermione groaned.

After agreeing Hermione looked too comfortable to be moved, Severus left and Minerva made her way into Albus' bedroom to prepare for sleep.

Albus contented himself with gazing at Hermione for a few minutes, stooping down to brush her hair from her face and affectionately kiss her forehead. "Sleep well, my dear. I'm afraid, _Professor Granger_, you are destined to have quite a few more adventures in these magical halls."

Albus straightened and smiled as he heard Hermione's breathing even. He left to go join his wife, leaving the girl to sleep.

_(Many years later)_

A tired Hermione Granger lay her head on her desk, loosening her McGonagall-esque bun and letting her white hair fall around her.

"Does it hurt?" She asked softly, though there was no one else in the room.

Still, there was an answer. "Death?" a portrait from the wall questioned. "No, my dear, dear girl. Just a pinch, and you'll be with Minerva, Severus, Harry, Ron, and I. Not much pain at all."

"Thank you, Albus," Hermione said tiredly. "Would you get Diana for me?"

The man in the portrait nodded, and disappeared. Minutes later, a pretty woman with long black hair entered the room. "You asked for me, Hermione?"

"Yes, Diana, I am going. I can feel it." The young woman looked ready to protest. "No! Don't say anything. I've had a long and full life; it's my time, my dear."

Diana looked sad, but she nodded. "What do you need?" she asked softly.

"I want you to take my place."

"But-"

"No buts," Hermione cut in. "I don't trust Marcus, for obvious reasons. The board of governors will accept my judgment if you show them your memories."

"It's against the rules," Diana weakly protested.

A fire seemed to light in Hermione's eyes. She braced her hands on the desk and stood.

"I am Hermione Granger! Member of the Golden Trio and Headmistress of Hogwarts! They will follow my orders and appoint you as Headmistress." Her voice softened. "Hogwarts School must always be protected and led true. Through all our dark times, we have been the beacon of light. We will continue to be so! So hear you me, Diana Lovegood, and protect Hogwarts with your life, as mine did before me."

Diana nodded staunchly. "They won't know what hit them," she smirked determinedly.

Hermione sank back into her chair. "You really do have your mother's spirit. Be wise and listen to us portraits; remember, Minerva gives good Gryffindor advice, Severus with Slytherin, Armando has good defense strategy, Dilys is a fantastic diplomat, Phineas is a great spells caster, and listen to Albus-"

"-if you need a laugh," Diana recited. "I know, I know. Now, what do I turn to you for?"

Hermione smiled. "You shall have to figure that one out by yourself... or at least that's the line Severus gave me."

Diana grinned, reaching forward and hugging the older woman. "I'll get in touch with the Governors straight away." Then she left.

Seconds later, Hermione felt herself being jerked awake. Had she even fallen asleep?

She opened her eyes a stifled a gasp; her office was no longer surrounding her. Instead, everything was white, but Hermione wasn't exactly looking around. She was looking at a pair of bright emerald eyes, and a flash of red hair.

"Harry! Ron!" she screamed, running forward and jumping on her two best friends. After a few moments, she examined them in surprise. "You look young again!"

"So do you, 'Mione," Ron said cheekily.

She looked at herself, pulling on a now dirty blonde curl. "Wow," she whispered.

Someone behind them cleared her throat, making her spin on her heel. There stood Albus, Minerva, and Severus, the latter actually dressed in white.

Severus looked about the same, but it was the other two that surprised her.

Minerva McGonagall had always been a tall, thin witch, at least as long as Hermione had known her. But now she had curves, a wrinkle-free face, and long, thick raven hair that fell down to the small of her back.

In astonishment, Hermione said, "I completely understand how you fell in love with her, Albus. With wit, kindness, _and_ beauty, I'm practically in love with her too."

Albus chuckled, but his arm did tighten around his wife. "I got lucky, didn't I?"

"Well, you're not too bad yourself, Albus," Hermione quipped, smirking. "When did you look like that?"

With a short auburn beard and a muscular figure, the younger Albus Dumbledore was handsome and powerful, not to mention kind and good. No wonder she had read about all his troubles with his many admirers.

"When I taught Minerva," he replied.

"Good Merlin, Min, how on earth did you pay attention?" Hermione asked, astounded.

Minerva laughed. "I think you'd find it actually helps."

Just then, arms wound themselves around her waist. "I think you've forgotten someone, _Hermione_," a silky, deep voice said in her ear.

"I would never," Hermione whispered right back, turning in his arms and hugging him back.

"Wait, did you two actually end up together?" Harry asked, confused.

They laughed. "No," the brunette giggled. "But we did love doing that in front of people. It always really freaked them out. I did kiss him once though."

Harry and Ron stuck out their tongues, then telling her they'd see her soon, took off toward a huge silver gate looming in the distance.

The remaining four moved closer together. "Are you not going to ask where we are?" Albus inquired the girl.

Hermione smiled, and moved in to hug him tightly. A few seconds later, she pulled back, looking the older man in the eye. "I don't care where we are, because," she whispered, motioning to the three in front of her, "I'm with you."

The Hogwarts Four was finally reunited.

HPHPHP

Who said Hermione couldn't be a part of more than one group? By the way, if anyone thinks they _might _be interested in any of Hermione's misadventures as a Professor, let me know! I don't want to write it if no one will read it.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
